River of Blood (novel)
Introduction (blurb) Every person has a story, and those who are lucky enough to share the voyages of Capt. James T. Kirk aboard the Starship Enterprise have stories unlike anyone else's. Some live, some die, but even those who serve below deck sometimes make all the difference in the universe! The news from Starfleet Command is grim: a full-scale war against the Klingon Empire is coming, a war that the Federation may not be able to win. In anticipation of a monumental conflict, the U.S.S. Enterprise is assigned to guard a vital starbase located perilously close to Klingon space. But even as Kirk's mission brings him into a tense confrontation with an invading Klingon battle cruiser, an equally deadly menace lurks within the ranks of his own crew: Klingon infiltrator agents, posing as Starfleet officers and sworn to destroy the enemies of the Empire -- even at the cost of their own honor! Summary References Characters :Akioshi • Althaus • Basso • Brantley • • • • • Matthew Decker • Sam Fuller • • Barry Giotto • Gorath • Doug Grad • Adam Jawer • Robert Justman • • Kell/Jon Anderson • James T. Kirk • Koloth • John Kyle • Marsilii • Leonard McCoy • Leslie Parrish • Perez • Alan Port • Montgomery Scott • Herbert Solow • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Torg • Nyota Uhura • Patrick West Luis Benitez • Garth of Izar • Flash Gordon • Sarah Hatcher • Kahless the Unforgettable • Klak • Kran • Ethan Matthews • Jabilo M'Benga • Edward Rayburn • Sobel • Tyree • Starships and vehicles : • • ( ) • Trager Locations :7348-II • Starbase 21 • Starbase 42 • Starfleet Command Headquarters • System 7348 Rigel VII • System 1324 Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Orion • Vulcan States and organizations :BetleH' etlh • Federation • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :battery • communicator • computer • dilithium • docking port • drydock • fusion reactor • gravity • gravity well • hour • intercom • kirilium • light • minute • phase cannon • phaser • phaser II • science station viewer • sensor • shields • sidearm • star • starbase • starship • thruster • time • transporter • transporter pad • turbolift • universal translator • warp core • warp drive • warp reactor • weapons system • weather Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief • chief engineer • commander • engineer • ensign • guard • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • officer • prisoner • scientist • security chief • security guard • soldier • warrior • xenoanthropologist Other references :arboretum • Battle of Axanar • Battle of Donatu V • briefing room • corridor • crystal • day • deck • d'k tahg • engineering • hospital • meatloaf • mek'leth • month • murder • Prime Directive • recreation room • report • River of Blood • Saurian brandy • science • The Starfleet Scout's Handbook • Starfleet Survival Manual • targ • transporter room • uniform • war • weapon • week External Links * Killing Blow| after1=Gemini| type2=novel| series2=TOS| format2=novel| before2= Killing Blow| after2=Captain's Peril| prevpocket= Killing Blow| nextpocket=Seeds of Rage | voyages1=TOS| adbefore1= Killing Blow| adafter1=Dagger of the Mind| }} Category:Books Category:TOS novels